Shooting Star
by sakurasbankai
Summary: During an Uchiha dinner party, Sasuke heads out to the boardwalk. He sees a familiar girl and the two end up bonding over their similar lives. A shooting star appears and the two make their wish. *Friendly Sasuhina*


A crowded ballroom filled with people of fancy attire. Glasses clinking against other glasses were heard, toasts were made, and laughter was heard. It was the usual Uchiha dinner party with everyone of Konoha invited. Despite some of the bad blood with some of the residents in Konoha, the Uchihas had to put on their best face. This always happened. Every Friday and Saturday, it was a party. Sasuke was pretty tired of seeing the same free-loading people in his house. He knew how they felt about him and the rest of his family. If it weren't for Fugaku trying to network his business, Sasuke would have been kicked everyone out.

He stands in the corner, sipping on some wine. He didn't feel like talking to anybody and honestly, he thought about going to his room, but what's the point if you can't sleep anyways? He hears his father's laugh, "Oh, sometimes, I wish Sasuke was just as determined like Itachi is..." This makes his eyes roll. God he hated the comparisons. It got so old. Sasuke was Sasuke and Itachi was Itachi. Sasuke had no wish to be like Itachi anymore.

Sasuke looks around, deciding to head outside to the boardwalk. He had to get out of there. The fake laughters, The fake happiness, everything was fake. What's the point in even speaking up about it? When he walks to the boardwalk, he sees a petite girl with wavy long black hair. She looked pretty familiar. She was wearing a black dress that clinged onto her skin with a slit that revealed her thigh, and her cleavage happened to be quite noticable. Yes, he definitely knew her. She was Naruto's girlfriend. Hinata, was it? But what was she doing out here?

He knew a bit about the girl from her family. She was also from a rich well known family, the Hyugas. He heard about them from his father when he talked about his business at dinner. He also knew that the girl was incredibly shy and she was madly in love with Naruto. She loved losers, that's how he took it.

He walks up to her, wondering what she was doing. She had been watching the stars, from what it look like to him. She jumped up slightly when she heard the wood from the boardwalk creak with every step Sasuke took. She turns around, a surprised look emerged from her face.

"Oh, Hello, Sasuke. I thought you would be inside? Sorry if I'm taking up your space." Hinata says, she steps aside, making room for Sasuke.

"It's just not my type of thing. I'm not one for parties. And you're good, I don't mind who comes out on the boardwalk. How come you're out here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto?" Sasuke says, taking another sip of his wine. From what he can recall, he always remembered Hinata and Naruto being attached at the hip once they declared to everyone that they were dating. Now it was hard to picture the duo without one or the other.

Hinata chuckled. She looked at Sasuke with a rather amused look on her face. "I don't always have to be with Naruto. I have my own thing, he has his. Shouldn't you be with Sakura or Ino?" Hinata says. Well, that was a reply Sasuke didn't expect.

Sasuke raises his eyebrows, looking at Hinata. "Ino? Sakura? I'm a single man. I'd rather not spend a minute with Ino. My father would go crazy since he wants me to get with her." He smirked, shaking his head.

"Your father does that too?" Hinata asked, she sits down on the boardwalk and looks up at Sasuke.

"Does what? Arrange things for me? Yeah. It's annoying. What does your father do?" Sasuke says, he sits down right next to her and he places his drink in between them.

"Father always compares sister and I. Not just him, but the rest of the family. The rest of the family doesn't even think I'm suited to be the head of the household, so they want my little sister to be the head instead of me. And since this is the situation right now, everyone is comparing our every little move. It's irritating. Sometimes, I wish I could just do something productive and shut them all up." She rambled, taking Sasuke's glass and taking a sip from it. Sasuke chuckled, listening to the girl rant. Surprisingly, he and her had some similarities. Their situations were somewhat the same.

"I get compared to my brother all the time. Just back in there, I heard my father say something about him wishing I was like him in something. I feel you. I used to feel hurt by it but I got over it. The best thing to do is just do your own thing. The comparisons will last until one of you die, that's how I think of it." Sasuke shrugged. Silence came between the two as they continued to watch the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful. They're all together, just like a big happy family. That's just what I wish to have one day." Hinata sighed, she looked down when she mentioned a big family. Sasuke looked at her, he understood what she meant. He actually wanted a genuine happy family. What his household was going through right now, he tell that the emotions they were giving off were fake.

"You know, sometimes even with the happiest family being all together, you can still feel alone. That happiness could all be a fake. I don't want just a _happy_ family, I want a _true_ happy family." Sasuke says, taking the final gulp of his wine.

"Is that how you feel? Alone? You know, I think I feel that way too when I'm at home." Hinata tilted her head, looking at him. She too, understood what he meant. With the things being the way they were in her household, true happiness was nonexistant. Her father always talked down on her with every chance he got, her mother was no longer around, Hanabi being praised for the little things that Hinata has always done, she felt alone. She still feels alone to this moment. But she knows she's not since multiple people feel the same way she does. But that just doesn't end the feeling.

"Hmmm, I suppose loneliness is what you can call it."

Sasuke looked up to see a shooting star come across the sky. He placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"If you have a wish, then go ahead and make it." Sasuke smiled softly. He pointed out to the shooting star and then he closed his eyes, making his wish.

Hinata looked up to the star, closing her eyes and folding her hands. She began to make her wish.

 _I wish..._

 _I wish..._

 _Oh, I wish..._

 _I really wish..._

They opened their eyes again to see the shooting star had disappeared.

"What'd you wish for?" Sasuke asked, although he could guess what it was. He wanted confirmation.

Hinata giggled, "Would it still be a wish? We'll find out in due time." she says, looking back at the sky.

Sasuke chuckled, "I guess you're right." he looked back at the sky.

Hinata Hyuga was a rather interesting girl. She wasn't a total loser for dating Naruto just like he thought. She had her own issues that were pretty similar to his. He wonders if Naruto knows. Probably. The girl couldn't have spend her whole childhood in love with him and not tell him what she goes through when they get together. Unless the situation was deeper than that. But with Hinata, he actually wanted to be her friend. Naruto had a cool girlfriend.

"Hinata! There you are! I've been looking for you! They're about to slow dance, we should dance!" A loud voice was heard in the distance. He definitely knew that voice. It was the loser himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata jumped up slightly, turning around. "Oh... Hey Naruto! I'll be right there! Hold on!" Hinata giggled, standing up. She looked at Sasuke, offering a hand.

"You coming?" Hinata asked.

"I guess I'll go back in." Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata's hand, getting up.

The two walked slowly over to Naruto.

"Hinataaa! Hurry up! I like this song!" Naruto whined, yeah, he was the definition of a loser.

Once the two finally got to Naruto, Naruto looked over to Sasuke back at Hinata, confused.

"Hinata? What in the world were you doing with Sasuke? He's a loser!" Naruto joked, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Hinata shook her head, linking her arms with Naruto.

"Shut up." Sasuke says, he then follows the couple back inside.

 _I wish..._

 _I wish..._

 _I wish for Sasuke's loneliness to go away. I wish for him to be truly happy. Let him have the true happiness he deserves._

 _I wish..._

 _I wish..._

 _I wish for Hinata to feel true happiness. I wish for her loneliness to disappear. Let her have the big truly happy family she deserves._


End file.
